Sticks & Stones
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: Cory starts to get bullied at school. What happens when it becomes a little too much for Cory? What will happen when and if his friends and family find out? Will they be able to help Cory?
1. Chapter 1

Cory walks through his house as quickly as he can. He keeps his head down, he doesn't want anyone to see him until he can fix himself up. It may sound like he is going out on a date, but that was the least of his current problems.

He was wearing a hat to hide any evidence at the moment, but he just needed to get to his room and to the bathroom. He could probably fix this then.

Cory runs into Eric on his way to the stairs and he wonders what is up with his little brother. He doesn't look like the same Cory that left the house, the morning prior. "Hey Cory." Eric says, but Cory doesn't reply. He just races upstairs and Eric hears the bathroom door slam shut and lock.

Cory takes the hat off and looks at himself in the mirror. He frowns, no physical damage that is noticeable on his face right now, but that all could change. The real damage is hurting him mentally. He went through a lot in the past eight hours and he frankly just wanted to stay in the bathroom for a while; he didn't want to be bothered.

He kept looking at himself, wondering what was wrong with him. "What is wrong with me?" Cory asked himself and he kept looking at himself, trying to figure that out. Maybe he couldn't see it. Maybe only others could see his flaws, of course he knew he had them.

Cory did everything he could to hold back tears from forming in his eyes and falling down his face. It was a fight, but he managed to keep them away, this was no time for crying. He couldn't cry. That is a sign that you are weak and he couldn't be weak; he wasn't.

A few guys decided today out of the blue, to pick on Cory. Nobody saw what happened and what they said to him. Maybe people just didn't care enough about him to do anything. The teachers, students, not even his own brother. In school, Eric didn't know Cory and Cory didn't know Eric.

They pushed him against the lockers a couple of times today, but that wasn't really what was really bothering Cory. Locker shoves were nothing. He could easily just make his mind believe that they were accidents. But what he couldn't change or get passed were the words said. They called him a lot of names and told him everything that was wrong with him.

Cory tried to not think about it, but he couldn't. It was a lot and all the same guys agreed with it. A few guys that were around, he heard laugh. It probably wasn't at Cory, but he didn't know that.

They first talked about his hair and how curly it is. Cory never really liked his hair, but he didn't like to be made of for it. But then they moved on to height, they said he was really short and sure it could be true, it might not, but Cory didn't like that anymore. But what really hit him was when they asked him some educating questions; ones he wasn't familiar with. They made him feel stupid. They called him that and other names he wouldn't want to repeat.

Cory remembered the taunting and the laughing. He had to hear it all day, he got shoved, teased and so much more today. Cory just wanted to roll up into a ball and not come out. His eyes were starting to water and tears threatened to fall at last.

He fought them hard and luckily only a few, no more than three, managed to escape from his eyes. He heard a knock at the bathroom door and quickly wiped his tears and tried his best not to sound like something was wrong, before answering.

"What?" Cory questioned, he didn't sound upset.

"Hey, dinner is ready. You coming?" Eric said from behind the bathroom door.

"I'll be down in a minute." Cory said, still looking at himself in the mirror. He couldn't come out until he looked less like a total wreck.

"Okay." Eric said and then left. Cory stood there for a few seconds while, trying to think of something better. He had to act like nothing was wrong. Just through dinner. Then he could go to bed and hopefully escape today.

A few more minutes past and Cory finally came out of the bathroom. He walked downstairs and sat at the kitchen table to eat dinner with his family. Cory prayed that nobody would talk to him, he really wasn't in the mood for talking. Hopefully they would have conversations that didn't include him.

"Hey Cory, what took you so long?" Eric asked Cory, wondering what was going on with him today. He's been weird since he got home.

"Eric, that's your brother's business." Their father, Alan said. Cory was thankful for his father at that moment, he really wasn't going to answer that; he didn't what he would say in the first place.

Cory was quiet for most of dinner, he only said a couple of things. Most of the questions he was asked, were yes or no answers so he didn't have to speak. He would just nod or shake his head, which right now, he preferred.

"Cory, are you alright?" Alan asked Cory and he looked up. He forced a smile on his face, luckily his father couldn't tell the difference. Cory nodded. "You are a little quiet today."

"Just tired." Cory replied. His dad, luckily bought it and respected that. His mother hadn't asked him much today, which was good. When Cory would eat, he would occasionally look up and every time he noticed his brother staring at him; he was curious.

"What?" Cory questioned, he really didn't like being stared at; not right now.

"Nothing." Eric said and both boys continued eating dinner, not looking at each other. Cory finally finished and asked to be excused and his parents let him. Cory sighed as he got up from the table and went upstairs again.

He didn't even bother to change out of his clothes before turning out the light and then hoping into bed. He next sigh was ruffled, he felt like he could cry now. Cory wanted to, but couldn't. He wasn't a baby, he wasn't going to cry. And he couldn't take the chance, since he shared the room with his brother, he could walk in at any second.

Cory just tried to push the feeling aside before his eyes got too watery. One tear escaped, but that was it. Cory then let the tear go down his cheek as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep; he just hope tomorrow would be better.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the first chapter of this fic! I was thinking of making this a long ONE SHOT, but decided it would be better a multi- chapter fic.<strong>

**I hope you like this. This will mostly be around Cory, but will obvious have Eric in it because this is about them lol.**

**Basically Cory starts getting bullied in school and it is putting a big impact on him. Since Cory's never really had experience with bullying before, it is a new and terrible feeling for him. **

**Please tell me what you think of this. I hope it is good so far.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cory wakes up the next morning in a cold sweat. He pants and looks around his room. It is dark and he sees that Eric is sleeping. He sighs, just a nightmare. It felt real, but it was just a dream. Cory looked at his clock that was next to his bed and saw that it 3 in the morning. He had a few hours before he had to get up for school.

He could close his eyes and go back to sleep, but was that really an option? Cory didn't want to go back to sleep, what if he had another nightmare? Maybe it was better off he just stayed awake. He laid back down and just lied there, wide awake. He was still painted, remembering his nightmare.

It was just a dream, but it was pretty accurate in what was going on his life. He sighed; it was ruffled. He didn't like thinking about those thins, but how could he not? And he would have to face those things when we goes to school in a few hours.

A few hours past and Cory didn't fall back a sleep, he just laid there in bed awake. He feared going to school, facing the boys who now torment him. He would give anything not to go to school today, but of course, that require giving his parents a reason for him to stay home. And it would have to be within reason.

Cory could pretend to be sick, but Eric knew all his tricks and he would probably question him or even expose him. He certainly couldn't tell them about being bullied. He wasn't going to tell them that he didn't want to go to school because of a few guys giving him a hard time; that was life and Cory knew he was going to have to get used to it.

And he didn't want to be bother. He could of course ask Eric for help, but he couldn't be a bother. Especially not during school hours. During school, Cory and Eric didn't know each other; they were strangers.

He heard the bedroom door open and footsteps get closer to him. His heartbeat increased, decreased when he heard his father's voice. "Boys, come on. You got to get to school." He said.

Cory was relieved to his hear his father's voice, but not to hear his words. School was an understatement. He didn't want to go to school. If Cory had his choice, he would just stay in bed and not move or talk to anyone.

Cory didn't turn or move after his father had given his sons an instruction. He could hear Eric get out of bed, but Cory didn't move. He felt his father's hand then touch his back and he tensed up for a second, but then eased, remembering it was only his father.

"Cory, come on. You have to get up." Alan said. Cory sighed and did what he was asked. He looked up at his father, who was smiling warmly. "Breakfast is on the table for you guys." And after that, Alan left the room.

Eric and Cory looked at each other for a few seconds, but then Cory went into the bathroom, grabbing a shirt and pants before he went in there.

Cory stared at himself in the mirror. He wanted to just curl up in a ball and cry, but he wouldn't. Eric would hear him and he couldn't have his parents and older brother question him. It would end in disaster. Cory just wished he could go to school with this pit in his stomach. He wished he was back in 6th grade. Those were the good days, it was when he had a best friend.

* * *

><p>When Cory finally came down to the kitchen, Eric and Morgan were already enjoying their breakfast. He looked and saw his parents talking the corner. He sighed, they didn't even notice him until he sat down at the kitchen table.<p>

"Why did you take so long?" Eric asked him, but Cory didn't answer. He just poured some cereal into his bowl and began to shuffle it around in the bowl; not actually eating it.

"Hello?" Eric said, snapping his fingers in front of Cory, wondering if he was even listening. Cory looked up, he didn't want Eric to think something was bothering him. He didn't need anyone worrying about him.

"Cory, is something going on?" Alan asked and Cory sighed, turning to his father with a forced smile on his face; they wouldn't tell the difference though.

"No, just tired." Cory replied and started to actually eat his breakfast. He couldn't seem like something was wrong. But Eric continued to stare at him until they left for school.

* * *

><p>Eric wouldn't be caught being seen with Cory in the halls of their high school. So Cory walked by himself, keeping his head down. Maybe if he laid low he could get through the morning, at least. "Hey Matthews!" Cory heard. Well, that theory was out the door as Cory slowly looked up and saw a groups of boys heading towards him.<p>

Those were the faces he dreaded seeing; Harley, Frankie, and Shawn. To think, one of those boys used to be his best friend; but then high school happened and they were separated by the popularity standard. "So what should we do to him this morning?" Harley asked the boys behind him.

Cory looked around and saw no teachers. You think a kid would be safe in the halls of school. Cory is never safe there. The boys surrounded him and he knew there was no help coming for him. There was no stopping those animals.

The bell rang and Cory went into the bathroom and looked to make sure no one was in there. He lifted his shirt, revealing a couple bruises. Then threw a few punches and threw him against the lockers a couple times. Cory didn't know what he did to deserve all this. He didn't know what he did to turn his best friend against him. He just stood there while Cory was getting beat up.

His bruises didn't hurt as much as that.

Cory soon left the bathroom and went into his History class. "Mr. Matthews, you're late." Mr. Feeny said, but Cory knew that. He didn't care, it wasn't like being on time would make things better. "And you can make up for that tardy in detention after school today." Cory sighed, something else he didn't need on his case at the moment.

Mr. Feeny continued the lesson and once his back was turned a few notes appeared on Cory's desk. He looked behind him to see Shawn and some other boys who have been picking on him as well; the other kids names were Drake and Keith.

While Mr. Feeny wasn't looking, Cory opened the notes one by one. He tried his hardest note to break down or do anything he would regret after reading the words on the pieces of paper.

_Loser._

_Idiot._

_Nobody._

And those were the nice words. Most of the words weren't as nice as that. He put them in his pocket before Mr. Feeny could see Cory with the notes.

Once he turned his back again, Cory started to hear voices from behind him. They were talking about him.

_He is such a nobody._

_He looks weird._

_Who would want to be friends with him?_

_Why were you ever?_

Cory had enough and just left the classroom. "Mr. Matthews!" Mr. Feeny called out, but Cory was already gone.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Feeny left the classroom, going after Cory who just ran out. There was no sign of him in the hallway. He walked down and didn't see him. No sign of everyone, but then realized the bathrooms were nearby so he went inside the Boy's bathroom to see if Cory had run in there.

"Mr. Matthews?" Mr. Feeny called, but there was no answer. He looked down and could see that someone was in one of the stalls. "Mr. Matthews, come out." He said, but there was no reply and no movement.

"You can't just run out my class."

"I can't take it." Cory choked out. Mr. Feeny didn't know what he meant, however, he was interested.

"What?" He asked.

"I can't take it." Cory repeated. "They don't stop."

"Who doesn't stop?" Mr. Feeny asked, but then it dawned on him that he had a few students in there that liked to stir up more trouble than Cory; it was also a different kind of trouble.

"Harley, Frankie, and…" Cory said, he stopped at the second name because it pained him to the say the third. But Mr. Feeny knew there had to be someone else.

"And…?"

"S-Shawn." Cory choked out. Mr. Feeny found that hard to believe that Shawn was giving Cory a hard time. He could believe it from the other two boys, but not Shawn since Cory and Shawn were friends; he didn't think that was possible. "They won't leave me alone. I have no one and I don't know what to do."

"Well, you first need to come out." Mr. Feeny said and after multiple seconds. The stall was unlocked and Cory came out. "I'm going to have a talk with your family." He said. It wasn't exactly what Cory wanted, but he had no choice now and frankly he just wanted this all to stop.

* * *

><p>Later he found himself, sitting with his parents and Morgan, along with Mr. Feeny. "So what's going on? Amy asked.<p>

"What did Cory do, exactly?" Alan then asked.

"Cory didn't do anything." Mr. Feeny started by saying.

"Then why are we here?" Alan then questioned and then Shawn came into the room. And he sat down next to the Matthews. Cory didn't look happy to see Shawn, while Shawn looked worried; but nobody could quite put his facial expression into place.

"It has come to my attention that Mr. Hunter and a few other students have been bothering Mr. Matthews." Mr. Feeny starts off by saying.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Mr. Hunter, as you know we do have a zero tolerance policy, especially in the classroom." He said, looking at Shawn and nodded. "And why would you choose to engage in this sort of behavior?"

"I didn't—I don't want to. Cory's my best friend, but I didn't really have a choice." Shawn said and everyone in the room looked at him, even Cory. He didn't think Shawn still thought of him as a friend.

"Explain Mr. Hunter." Mr. Feeny said.

"Well, those guys threatened me. They said if I didn't do what I have been doing, they would do things much worse to Cory and me. They also threatened to get me expelled." Shawn admitted.

"You believed them?" Mr. Feeny questioned.

"I wasn't going to take that chance. And besides, they would do much worse things than they were already doing—I didn't know what to do." Cory understood and it sounded like the boy he had been friends with. And now that he thought about it, Shawn never really put a hand on Cory like the others did; he never tried to hurt him and he never really said anything; all he really did was watch.

"Let me get this straight, you've been harassing my son?" Alan questioned and Shawn looked scared. "And you didn't know what to do? You should have said something. You were his friend."

"Dad, it's okay." Cory said, he didn't want his dad to end up beating Shawn up.

"I'm sorry, Cory will you forgive me?" Shawn said, Cory could tell that Shawn was sorry and even though it was a hard, but he nodded. It wouldn't be exactly the same but decided that to make things right.

Both boys sighed in relief. They knew Mr. Feeny would take care of Frankie and Harley, so they could easily be friends. Cory was glad this was all over.

* * *

><p><strong>I sort of lost inspiration a little bit and didn't know where to take this because I didn't want to leave you guys without finishing this… so this is what happened.<strong>

**This ended up being more between Cory/ Mr. Feeny… but I hope you guys still enjoyed it. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
